


Downward Spiral

by The_Sad_Palace



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dubious stuff, He's being chased he's not happy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, absolute fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Palace/pseuds/The_Sad_Palace
Summary: 12 years ago when I started reading on FF.net you would have never gotten me to post anything. Now because of C-19 I am buck wild and I'm sharing a convoluted beginning portion to porn "without" a plot. If I add a chapter that has the hanky; I will mark it as such. But I wrote this and I was proud enough of it.Will be dubious for sure! It's Nemesis were talking about here let's be real. But he is pretty soft in this because... well, I wish It was me. Yikes.
Relationships: Nemesis/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> So you clicked on this. Knowing it's some goofy bullshit. Cool, this is what to expect. I have a hard time allowing myself to enjoy my own writing, especially porn. I cannot have porn without a plot so I cobbled this together hoping it would be enough so I could get some sweet, sweet monster loving. Hopefully it is fun to read. I do enjoy me a good chase. Anyway, he's not stark ravingly evil but he's not nice and he's creepy. Anyway, have fun. I'll be over here, crying in disbelief that I posted this. My OC is Helix and if you are invested in him i have other works with another monster man, lol. Can you see the trend?
> 
> There is NO dickin' in this part, this is just the predator chasing the rabbit down. I might add the dickin' if I ever finish it and or if people seem into it. It's up to you guys, I guess. 
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> And yes, Nemesis has a straight nose in this. You've read this far and agreed to continue, don't @ me.

Almost any American would scoff at the idea of a viral outbreak. Especially one that was classified as a level four that could shake their nation. Most would awkwardly chuckle at the idea that it was manufactured **in** America. That conversation would be quickly discarded into the trash. A trash bin overflowing with desperate pleas for the people of America to listen. 

Deep inside a suffering, dying Raccoon city there were no innocently boarded homes. There was no relocation, no clinics for the afflicted and no rescue efforts that succeeded. Quietly, the entire nation ignored the massive quarantine walls that were erected overnight and the deafening groans of the undead thousands. Little mourning was to be done by the dwindling survivors. They were too busy pleading for rescue or a way out. 

The only rapture returned to them was broken water mains gushing gallons of fluids onto flooded streets. Bodies rotted in frigid water, boated and exposed. The scents that wafted through the city were Hellish. A mix of rot, iron and electrical fires. Against all the dampness nature fought herself. Roaring fires consumed apartments and mom and pop stores alike. Trash was piled high and when it caught it exploded wildly like bombs. The flames licked at the drizzling night sky. Parts of the roads and buildings were hollow like mortar shells hit them. Chorus’ of screams and howls from the rotting, wandering corpses was psychological warfare. 

Those alive knew every moment was like lucky sevens. They fled the dangerous shambling monsters, and yet there were more ferocious beasts to be found in the quarantine zone. Mutations of this unknown virus that plagued the city and its people. Man’s best friend turned into twitching, drooling shadows of their former selves. Violent and eager to rip the throat out of anything not infected. Their skin was rotting away and their eyes a gray that saw nothing. Gory animal-like creatures that had no skin and their brains were fully exposed. Their sinew-y muscles contracted as they walked and their massive claws clicked on any surface they climbed. They handled their massive, retractable tongues like scythes. However, there was still something so much more fatal. 

Methodical, earth quaking strides signalled the atrocities approach. Oftentimes even other survivors were enemies, but this thing was different. Hope was almost dangerous here. Rational was bleak. There was no longer a line and if one couldn’t adapt, they would die. 

Simply put, it was a colossal freak. Strange material that was black and semi reflective was haphazardly tied around it like a trench coat and yet it seemed to give little protection. Small pieces of ‘caution’ tape was caught in the upper portion but no one got close enough to know why.

A cover for _something_ was attached to the right side of it’s chest. It towered over most things and doorways, marking it as easily over seven foot tall. Bigger than a human. Its entire visage was twisted to fit some ‘doll’ makers egregious thoughts on beauty. Though there was a perverted attractiveness to it, one still could recognize that it was wrong. Not only was its appearance obscene, its brutal strength did not make it lack in speed. It could and would rip apart metal to get to its prey. It would consume whatever it deemed unfit for this world and destroy it so it could continue with whatever mission it thought it was carrying out. 

Its facial features were particularly debauched. Teeth exposed, lengthy and sharped, all on display thanks to the missing lips and skin on the lower jaw. A sharp, unnaturally straight nose that was grafted over, same as its right eye, completely obscuring it. Staples ran across the back of its head and up onto the forehead to hold the tortured skin together. The visible eye was bright, and pure white. Thunderous baritone snarls left the thing, raspy but strong. 

All it said so far was a reverant howl of, “S.T.A.R.S.” A specialized police team that served Raccoon City. Perhaps they knew too much somehow? Maybe S.T.A.R.S. knew too much, maybe the people that did this didn't want any hope left for any survivors. It wasn't hard to understand that Umbrella played a role in this plague, but if someone on the S.T.A.R.S team knew what was going on, everyone quietly hoped they were alive. 

Labored gasps and tiny noises of distress left the young man sprinting down the tattered and drenched street. Water crashed up the back of his legs as he ran through puddles and surely other fluids. His clothing was drenched and sticking to him, covered in mud, blood and debris. His normally bright blonde hair was matted down to his head and tied back so that no one could try grabbing it again. He had a few soot marks on his face and down his arms, as he steadied the gun he had stolen in his fingers. He wiggled his digits to try and get some feeling back. He slid as he leaped into an alleyway with a backward glance and shoved himself into a large crack in a building. He tried to measure his panicked breathing as he assessed his situation.

He was sick of being drenched, his heavy clothing pulling on him and his body shaking to try and warm up again. He was sick of running, his aching feet and numb legs. Three rounds of pistol ammunition, no friends or help, and a terrifying Tyrant that was ferociously stalking him through the city. It was relentless and right on his heels. Helix had tried everything, and yet it seemed to always find him again. He didn’t know why that thing was after him, but he knew that he didn’t have whatever it was after. His heart skipped and threatened to simply stop the more he thought about it. 

He was unable to reason with this thing, unable to get away from it. It was child's play, he could die to it just by breathing at it wrong. He had to be resolute and firm now. He didn’t have any type of adult to protect or guide him. Hesitation would get him slaughtered or eaten. He closed his eyes slowly, breathing in measured repetitions. Tears brushed the inside of his eyelids but he refused to shed them, not now. He had always wondered how something like this could happen in movies. How could someone do this? How could they sleep at night while making this virus and know that someday, someone would face the consequences of their greedy actions? How could they see what it could do and release it?

He jumped as the concrete folded under the lunging monstrosity. It skimmed across the top as it ground to a halt. That beast was far too mobile for how massive it was. He wouldn’t call it perfect, but it was certainly closer than he was. He heard Nemesis stand from the impact and hiss,

“S.T.A.R.S.” He swallowed down his leaping heart. Helix closed his eyes tighter, trying to ignore the odd feeling that his rib cage was throbbing so hard it was making his throat numb. Fear skipped up his vertebrae, toying with tendons like electricity. It made him twitch involuntarily. He forced himself tighter into the crack, trying to stop moving. Trying to stop breathing. He wanted to sob but he grit his teeth and exhaled slowly through his mouth. 

He wasn’t a member of S.T.A.R.S. He held his hands near his chest as he shook in place, staring at the gun that was the only thing between him and Nemesis. Even then it wouldn’t stop him for long. He jumped slightly, listening to the asphalt shattering steps getting farther from him, and then closer again. It was searching for him. 

Finally, Helix actually saw the gun. It was a simple .45 caliber pistol that was reliable and nice looking. It also had a S.T.A.R.S. emblem on it. It shimmered in the low light and the gentle mist that Helix breathed onto it. He had taken it from someone who was crumbled, dead on a sidewalk and was wearing plain clothing. It must have seen the gun and decided that if Helix had it, he was a part of it. Then it had better eyesight than Helix gave it credit for. 

He tucked his head down slowly, trying to disperse the mist he was creating against the dreary air. If he got rid of the pistol would it stop following him? Or would it associate him with the gun, therefore with S.T.A.R.S? Was it that smart? Why was he asking that? Of course it was, it had stalked him like a true trapper until now and used many of Helix’s escape ideas against him. He paused his frightened breath as he heard the crunch of gravel only about a meter away. He kept the gun cradled to his chest and continued to count the seconds. He desperately wished the beast would vanish into thin air. If Nemesis found him now he would be completely trapped in the corner he made for himself. He wondered if it was attracted to the sound of his hammering heart? To the scent of his fear? 

He heard it turn and march away suddenly, the footsteps dulled with every step. Eventually they merged with the deafening sounds of the undead city. Helix gasped, struggling for air. He leaned on the wall, enjoying the stale air he deprived himself of. He shuttered, rasping quietly, 

“What do I do now? Where do I go? Escape isn’t an option. Or not one that I’ve found.” Slowly, he gained back his faculties as he pushed off the wall and stepped back into the cross section. It seemed all too quiet near the mouth of the alleyway. He was ever grateful he didn’t hear any groaning or snarling, so instead he stood there, staring for a long moment. He stepped forward and walked swiftly, lucky that he didn’t inch toward it. He stumbled out of the way of a massive hand that swung at him with brutal precision. Fumbling, he rolled back toward where he came from and scampered back up. They locked eyes as Nemesis right himself, glaring down at him. It made Helix feel so vulnerable, and so tiny as it stepped closer to him. 

He knew the pistol wouldn’t deter Nemesis much so he ducked around him and bolted toward where he was trying to go earlier. He panicked as he heard it turn after him and charge. Though Helix was slightly faster, it always seemed like it gained on him a little at a time. He looked up, not only noticing the neon sign for the Railroad, but he also noticed a catwalk on the side of the building for fires. And it was in grabbing range if he played his cards right. Come on, Helix! You’re better than running in a straight line. He’ll never keep up if you confuse him, right? 

Mist rolled up his face as he exhaled deeply. He leapt up onto the back of a car and cracked onto the top, using it like a springboard as it bounced. He snagged his hands onto a metal catwalk for the side of a building and chucked himself up onto the grate. He tossed himself forward, stumbling over himself. Putting any distance between himself and that thing was his goal. It leaped up onto the cop car just like Helix did and dented the poor thing all to Hell. He pleaded with the universe that it wouldn’t make the jump but he wasn’t waiting to find out. Hope wasn’t his friend right now. 

Nemesis launched itself up, cracking the front of its left foot onto the metal and it came off the wall immediately with a loud crack and clang. Helix snarled as the fire escape creaked and tipped toward his pursuer considerably. He rammed down onto the metal and began to slide. He clawed at the metal mesh, finally putting his fingers through the grate and catching himself harshly. It hurt, but he laced his other hand through up higher and began pulling himself away from the monsterian man. Helix flinched, yanking his foot up as Nemesis narrowly missed his ankle with his hand. It's too close, too good at what it does! 

“S.T.A.R.S!” It snarled up at Helix, pulling itself toward him. Helix kicked him in the jaw, gaining a small flinch and a look that told him this thing _hated_ being slowed down. It wanted what it wanted and it wanted it now. 

“I’m not S.T.A.R.S!” He barked at it, pulling the pistol he had and shoving it against its head. “THIS IS!” The gun retorted quickly, _poppoppop_ , as Helix unloaded the three bullets into this fucking thing’s head. The gun clicked as the beast crumbled slightly, its hand landing heavily behind him. Helix scrambled up, keeping a grip on the gun.

He screamed to high heaven’s as that heavy hand curled around his ankle. He chucked the gun into its forehead, managing to yank his leg away and leap up onto the unaffected part of the catwalk. He glanced back to see Nemesis open its eye wide. It tensed, fingers denting the metal as it bore down with it’s right hand and let go with it’s left. Helix knew whatever it was planning was absolutely malicious. Helix turned and dashed forward, trying to get around the building and to the stairs. 

Helix skid as the window in front of him shattered. An infected dog rammed into the steel railing with its entire body and turned on him swiftly. It barked and snarled, drool and blood running from the quivering jowls. Helix glanced up at the neon sign he was trying to get to, then back as the catwalk creaked. He looked back to see Nemesis kneel on the metal and reel back.

Nothing could be done, he had to move! Helix covered his head and jumped through one of the windows like the dog did. He thrashed and shook out all the glass that sliced his skin as he turned his head to see Nemesis’ tendril flick passed. It wrapped around the dog’s neck and whipped it back toward Nemesis. Helix bolted back out and sprint around the corner of the building, ignoring the pleading yips and desperate howls of the infected animal. He slid around the corner, climbing the stairs rapidly and leaping over the gap in the buildings. He was finally making progress toward the sign he had spotted. Helix snapped a look over his shoulder as Nemesis landed on the roof. An explosive howl left it as it lurched again,

“No, no-” Helix dove across the rooftop, cracking down behind an A.C. unit and hissing at his scuffed up arm. He jumped as that tendril wrapped around his ankle anyway. It yanked violently as Helix’s chest and fingers got scratched up. He tried to find purpose anywhere, scrambling his hands across the fast moving ground. He caught a massive shard of glass as he was tugged right between Nemesis’ feet. Everything he had done was suddenly useless. 

Helix froze, staring up at the behemoth above him. He watched as Nemesis lifted his foot, his eyes snapping shut. He was sure he was going to curb stomp him. Instead, it trapped the hand with the glass in it to the ground. The pain made Helix flinch down, but he didn’t break him. Not yet. In a last ditch, and extremely foolish effort, he kicked his leg up and smashed his foot across Nemesis’ jaw with everything he had. It grasped Helix’s leg and violently forced him to fold over to the left, and pinned down his upper leg. It knelt over him, pinning him harder as he tried to struggle.

Its gigantic hand landed on his thigh to keep him settled, and Helix tensed at the feeling of the thick, powerful hand taking up quite a bit of his thigh and his thumb hooking under his back end to keep him still. Shaky gasps left Helix as it’s other hand grasped his jaw and forced him back against the ground so he couldn’t move. There was a deep stretch in his lower back that maybe he would be grateful for in another life. Only its thumb and pointer finger on his jaw produced any pressure but Helix still felt asphyxiated. Tiny tears caught in the corners of his eyes, as he looked up for just a second. The fear that leapt up his throat caused an embarrassing, wordless whimper for mercy. It seemed to do nothing to sway the hunter above him, if nothing else it made it lean closer, look harder. 

A doe’s beautiful frightened eyes wouldn’t likely sway any predator. Predators enjoy the hunt, the thrill of ending something's life and keeping its own. A tiny gasp of perceived agony left Helix as it let go of his jaw and traced two large fingers down his throat. Again, no pain. Helix swallowed on reflex as they brushed his Adam’s apple. It shifted over him, tipping its head slowly to the other side. 

Slowly, it brushed the pads of it’s fingers to the side of his throat with interest. He had a small scar there from his father, but he couldn’t understand for the life of him why Nemesis was interested. Helix realized his arm was free from under its foot. He shifted in nervousness, looking it over quickly. It was clear that the thing on its chest was _important_. But this was a shard of glass, not a knife and certainly not a gun. He had to get away from it, not kill it. A small growl left the beast, showing against the chilling rain pouring down. He realized that it was so far leaned over him that it was acting like an awning. Helix watched as it’s whole hand splayed out and shifted toward him again. 

It’s going to choke me! Helix panicked, lifting the glass and burying it into its hand that was still near his chest with stunning precision. It reared back, a devastating roar leaving Nemesis. Helix scrambled out from under it, but his caff was grasped and he was drawn back sharply. 

Helix turned, and in utter desperation, he swung his fingers like a cat and clawed at Nemesis’ eye. It hissed at him, flinching down before sending him a look. The kind of look you give your kitten when it’s being rowdy. That’s all he was to this thing, a pet. It went to take hold of Helix’s face again, and he reacted like a petrified idiot. He laced into one of Nemesis’ thick fingers, jamming his tooth into his skin as hard as he possibly could. He gained a jerk, and Helix took it. 

He grasped the discarded glass and buried it into his shoulder. The scream echoed Raccoon City, as Helix kept a hold of it and yanked it out with a splash of candy apple colored blood. He dashed out from under him, leaping like a gazelle over another unit. A sharp hiss left him as that tendril snapped around his leg again. He hit the ground hard, protecting his face. He quickly snapped up, gouging into the length of fleshy muscle. He pierced at it, finally stabbing right through the third time. It retracted to the monster’s arm as it snarled like a feral animal. 

It seemed it wasn’t so keen on him acting like this. The thought of it despising any type of defiance flashed in his mind but Helix wasn’t about to try and act friendly now. He stood quickly, looking down at the metal barrel he had his hands on. It was gas for generators, and it was **full**. Helix jammed his shoulder into it and knocked it over as Nemesis stood and began marching after him. Helix pulled his zippo, lighting it as he backed away slowly. Its foot hit the gas on the ground and Helix chucked the lighter, watching it ignite like a wildfire. He cracked onto the ground behind a unit and watched the sparks and pieces of debris fly.

The explosion shattered the rooftop and blasted flames up higher than most burning in Raccoon City. He snapped up, jogging away and glancing back to see what kind of situation he made for himself. He hoped for the best but instead was met with nothing by terror. A cry left him as Nemesis burst through the flames and smoke at a dead sprint, seemingly unharmed and furious. 

“S.T.A.R.S!” Helix snapped his head down as his foot hit nothing. A terrified scream left him as he cracked against the wall and spun harshly, gracelessly landing on his chest and arms, raised to guard his face from the pile of trash he landed on. He whined softly, sliding his arm to his side tightly as he tried to get himself together. The world was rocking and he couldn’t help the thought that he just cheated death again, but barely. He looked up just enough to watch Nemesis land harshly at the opening of the alley way. He could see the sidewalk crack through his muddled hair. Witnessed the ill intentions on the hunter’s body language. A zombie tried to squeeze passed it to get to Helix. Nemesis grasped it’s head and nailed it on the corner of the building, turning it into mush. It had been gentle with Helix up until now. Something told him that was about to change. 

It began stalking closer to the boy who was still reeling from his fall on his throne of garbage. Something sparked inside of him, as he watched Nemesis curl its hand slowly, another step from the other leg. It was toying with him. Waiting for him to strike again so it could catch it this time. It was becoming less centered and allowing the predator that was deep within to surface. Instead of being militaristic, it was becoming unpredictable, feral. 

If it only continued to get better at hunting him he wouldn’t be able to hurt it at all. Helix would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of how far he had gotten. But the threat of not getting farther made his head numb. He shifted back, trying to sit up and get away all at once. He felt something in his hand. He looked down and realized his luck wasn’t out just yet. A combat knife rest in his fingers, that he pulled under him as he glared at the hulking beast that was almost on him now.

“Get. Away from me.” Helix warned. A simple, low growl met him. “I am **not** S.T.A.R.S.” He flinched, squirming as his wrist was grasped and he was yanked into hanging by his arm. It wasn’t awful, but it certainly wasn’t comfortable. Helix tried to keep his other hand behind his thigh, but it noticed far faster than he was ready for. It snagged his other wrist, holding it up enough to see the knife. It looked at Helix. ‘Whatever will I do with you?’ It seemed to think, as its head tilted and it regarded him with what only seemed to be annoyance. It unnerved him so deeply he began trying to thrash out of its deathly strong grip. He kicked up his leg and nailed Nemesis on the hip once, doing nothing. He caught his leg on its upper thigh and almost stood on it. It brought them closer, but Helix couldn’t help but find pleasure in being near eye level with it. It shook his arm with the knife. Helix’s grip became deathly, his entire hand white. He began snarling and spitting, as it shook his arm again but quickly realized Helix wasn’t letting go like that. 

Helix snapped his teeth at it as it shifted a little to close, then stilled fully. He forgo his humanity as he growled and hissed at Nemesis to try and tell him just how he really felt. He watched it yank his hand with the knife closer, looking down at it. Helix froze for a long moment. The struggle dying as he realized that the game might end now. Helix watched it grasp his wrist tightly, keeping his hand under control and looking back down at him. Helix jumped as it shoved part of his hand in his mouth, his curled pointer and middle finger. Helix snarled at it, 

“I’m going to stab the hell out of you!” Helix barked, jumping at the feeling of pressure. His struggle reignited as the pressure became blinding pain. He planted his weight onto his one leg and kneed into Nemesis’ chest violently as he could. A shriek left him as it broke skin with its sharp teeth. The knife clattered against the thing on its chest and cracked onto the wet ground. It retracted its teeth immediately, smoothing over the wound with its tongue. He couldn’t help kneeing it again, spitting out, “BASTARD!” Helix met its eye again, glaring at it with nothing but aberration. It certainly understood returning a favor. He watched it lick its teeth. A sharp shutter traveled his body, he was sure Nemesis felt it, because it tightened its grip on his arm. Still, it had a brutal grip on his other arm and was staring him down like a trophy deer it hung.

Two retorts of gunfire dragged its attention away from him, as it lifted him off its legs and held him up higher. Admiring him. He dropped Helix from that height as he crashed onto the ground and stayed there, watching its boots turn and walk swiftly out of the alley way. He gasped so hard and fast he was wheezing as he held his hand to his chest. That fucking thing! 

“I just- I need a second.” Where did it get off, touching him like that?! He had to move. He had to or it would be back. Helix grasped the knife from the ground and shakily clambered over the garbage, dropping onto the other side and jogging out of the alley. 

He swore he heard screaming and more gunfire, but his heart was thundering and waterfalls ran torrents in his ears. He was tired and so utterly scared that he couldn’t keep himself from trembling like a beat dog. Or was it the cold? Or both? His mind was shattering. His legs felt weak and unsure. His hand pulsed with pain and he wondered somewhere deep in his head if he wasn’t infected now, beyond a doubt. He couldn’t have this defeated feeling right now. He forced himself into a run, leaping over cars and weaving his way through the undead that stumbled after him. Just get some distance, just get away from _it_ and he’ll never see it again. Something will distract it and it’ll never find him again. 

He panted for air that he felt like he wasn’t actually getting to his lungs. Feelings curled inside of him, flicking at the surface of his skin and making him feel alien. Dirty. I’ve been manhandled by this massive bastard, and if it finds me again it will do it more. Or it will slaughter me. There is nothing I can do to stop it. I am prey. I am vulnerable. 

Fear, the feelings of powerlessness, of being dominated, wretched emotions to the surface that Helix couldn’t process let alone handle. Helix tried to scold himself for his defeatist attitude, but he couldn’t help the simple truth;

_Whatever it wants, it’s going to get. It’s going to win._

Helix jumped, falling back on his haunches when Nemesis blew passed him, skidding loudly on the pavement. He snapped straight, hissing at him loudly. Narrow eye and a threatening lunge toward him. Helix’s heart stammered harshly, his fear and adrenaline mixing again. It barreled at him as Helix spun, sprinting around a car to get running toward where he wanted to go again. A sharp whimper left him as he glanced back and his emotions crashed into each other and imploded on his insides. Hot waves crashed inside him. Fear and shame. Why couldn’t he get away from this fucking thing?

“Get the hell away from me!” He cried, tiny sobs leaving him. No, you have to breathe right now, you have to see! Stop crying! He noticed that not only did speaking to it excite it, but it was far more possessive than he thought it would be. It wanted to do whatever it wanted to him and it didn’t want anything else getting in its way. It smashed into any zombie in the way and almost guaranteed its death as it smashed into a wall. It was _frantic_. He wasn’t about to think this thing was misunderstood, but he certainly would say he didn’t know why this was happening. Nor what it actually wanted, if it wanted to kill him it would have when Helix was first grabbed, right? 

Helix could feel it swat at him and miss by just the slimmest of margins. He wasn’t sure what it was after, but it was going to get it soon because his body was failing him. Did it want to eat him? A squeal of fear left him as that tendril, completely healed, wrapped around his ankle again and yanked him onto his back. The knife went flying as Helix hit the ground hard enough to yelp. He skid under Nemesis, eyes wide with fear.

He was left shaking on the drenched ground with trepidation, kicking at the tendril on his ankle like a rabbit caught in a snare. He rolled, hiding his head under his arms as small arms fire hailed down. This time it was aimed right at Nemesis. It raised its hand to guard its head and roared at the offender like a tiger. Helix watched it step over Helix and stand between whoever was shooting and his form on the ground. He stood there until the person ran out of what sounded like 9mm ammunition. 

Helix scrambled up as it sprinted toward the person that asked for far more than they could handle. They choked as Nemesis met them faster than they thought it would and lifted them easily by their throat. Helix watched in stunned terror as Nemesis opened his hand with the tendril and drove it through the person’s skull like it was _nothing_. Helix stepped back eyes wide as it dropped the body like it was nothing. 

Oh God, I’m nothing. I’m nothing, and I am **next**. He turned, busting into the building that was behind him. He sprinted passed a few zombies that hardly noticed him and sprang up the stairs, bursting out onto the roof top and continuing his journey toward the sign that he needed to get to. Just get to the railway. I could even walk out of here, maybe. God, please. Please, if you hear me, please.

“S.T.A.R.S!” Helix gasped weakly. His entire body was in agony and he was ready to pass out on his feet. A fifteen minute break, that’s all I ask, God. Just a moment of salvation. He leaped onto another rooftop as his foot caught and he stumbled like a buffoon. Maybe this was what they tried to portray in horror movies. 

He noticed something flick over the rooftop he was running toward and he slowed down, grinding to a halt when he noticed the massive whip like thing in the air. He watched as a Licker climbed over the edge of the building. Its grotesque muscles flexing as it seemed to look right over toward where Helix’s panting was coming from. Why? Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this righteous punishment? A scream left it as it bounced toward Helix now. He heard the Tyrant land close to him. In a moment of disparity, in a moment of maybe I will live a few moments longer, Helix rushed back and dove behind his pursuer. Finally for once in the pandemic,

He got what he asked for. So much so, he forgot about running for his life. He watched the show of strength and poise Nemesis gave him with awe. It stepped forward and caught the licker by the arm, whipping it back around and sending it smashing against the roof. It didn’t roll far before it was back up and lashed out with its vicious tongue. Nemesis stepped forward and caught the tongue with its hand, wrapping it a few times on its fist before pulling sharply. It planted a heavy, flat kick to the front of the Licker’s brain. The tongue ripped free as it crashed a few yards away and twitched violently. Nemesis tossed the tongue aside, marching toward the pathetic beast that tried to function. It lift its large foot and smashed down onto the Licker. Red sludge was splattered across the rooftop with a simple stomp. 

And just like that one of the most fearsome things in this outbreak was dead again. Helix realized he slid down onto his knees. Everything buzzed passed the point of pain and into the world of unreal. Dissociation was most definitely playing a part. He couldn’t help but sort of be thankful for it, if this was it, at least it wasn’t as bad as it could be. Heavy steps approached him again as he watched the blood covered boots close in. This didn’t matter anyway, he would be okay no matter what. Once this was over, he would see people he hadn’t or he would be gone with no sense of pain. He refused to think anything negative after all this.

A tiny, pathetic squeak left him as he was hauled up again and Nemesis looked him over again. He was so fucked at this point that he just lowered his head in submission and his eyes slid shut. Just kill me already, I don’t want to wait anymore. No extra pain came, but the pain he felt now did him in. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt the Tyrant slip an arm under him and cradle him against its body. It was blisteringly hot, his mind seeking any comfort. Helix went limp as the waterfalls became deafening and the fireworks spread behind his eyelids. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love suffering. Including my own! I hope you found some enjoyment out of this and if not, well balls I guess were both disappointed.


End file.
